A New Dawn
by darkuriel
Summary: when Setheran, son of Eragon come to Alagaësia in search of his mother and sister, he learns that their not quite what he imagined and with a new enemy on the horizon, he'll need to earn the trust of his family if he want to survive the storm to see a new dawn. Rated t for violence and language. two main ocs. read for more details


**Hey guys. Here's my new story called A New Dawn. Little back ground info; Arya and Eragon share a night of passion nine months before his departure and she conceived twins. After a very long discussion the two decide that they'll each get one child. Eighteen years later Eragon's child returns home. Hope you enjoy, review, favorite and follow**

Seth stood next to his dragon, Mao on the shore of the ocean a few leagues north of Narda. Well at least according to his father's map. He was heading to his father's birth town of Carvahall, to meet his uncle and aunt before he flew into Du Weldenvarden to finally meet his mother and sister. Mao snaked his head forward to look at him with those midnight eyes of his.

"_What do you plan to do little one?" _Mao's deep rumbling voice reverberated through Seth's head. Sweeping a strand of black hair out of his emerald eyes, Seth thought hard and long. He thought for so long, that Mao encircled Seth then lowered himself on the sand for a nap. Seth pulled his sheathed sword off his belt and stuck it point first in the sand before lowering himself to the ground in a crossed-leg position and began his decision making process.

It was midday when Seth reached a decision. The second he did Mao was awake and stretching. Picking up his sword, Kveykva, which meant lightning in the ancient language, Seth clipped it back onto his belt. Rolling up his map, Seth returned it to the pocket on Mao's saddle before he clambered on to his dragon's back. Seth could feel Mao's impatience through their mental bond.

"Head for the forest." Was all Seth said. Mao stretched his massive wings and with stroke; the boy and dragon had ascended.

**Ellesmera**

Rhiannon sat with her mother by the Moana Tree, discussing politics when her white dragon, Jrevara, but she wasn't truly listening. It was a beautiful day and al she wanted to do was mount Jrevara and fly around the forest.

"Rhia, is there something on your mind?" Her mother Arya asked. Rhiannon looked at her mother and took a second to admire her beauty. With her waist long, raven-black hair, slanted green eyes and petite form, she was a complete opposite of her daughter. Who had brown hair that went to the middle of her back, dirt brown eyes and human ears. Rhiannon absolutely hated her appearance and no matter how many time her mother told her that she looked just like her father would change her mind.

"Mother," she began, "We've been discussing this for well over an hour and wasting this beautiful day doing nothing. We should be flying or doing something fun!" Jrevara sent her agreement through their bond and Rhiannon was glad that she wasn't the only one bored out of her mind.

Her mother's features soften as she gazed upon her daughter. Slowly she stood and stretched. A roar echoed through the city; one that was returned by Jrevara. Firnen swooped down and landed with a heavy thud.

Rhiannon ran up to him, "Welcome Firnen-Bjarskular." The dragon's amber eyes looked at her and she felt his happiness. Her mother stepped up to her dragon, placing her hand on his snout, whispering a greeting. Firnen purred loudly.

The joy fest was interrupted by an elf running up to them, panting, "Arya- Dröttning! There has been multiple sighting of a massive black dragon flying towards Ellesmera!"

Rhiannon and her mother looked at each other, an entire conversation passed with one look. In unison both of them smoothly mounted their dragon. Jrevara raised her white wings, took two bounding leaps before taking off. Firnen and Jrevara spiraled around each other as they rose through the air.

"_What does this mean?" _Jrevara asked. Rhiannon shrugged as they burst through the canopy. Rhiannon looked around and spotted a growing black dot of to the west. She could see the huge wings in their slow strokes; powering the massive beast forward. She saw her mother stand straight before saying in magic-enhanced voice.

"That's far enough. Identify yourself."

The dragon pulled itself to a halt maybe half a league away. Rhiannon marveled at the size of the beast. Its wing span was enough to engulf Jrevara and Firnen. Rhiannon watched her mother chant softly, she wonder what she was going to cast.

"_Rhia!"_ Rhiannon whipped her head forward at her dragon's warning. What she saw shocked her; looking through Jrevara's eyes, Rhiannon witnessed the strangest thing. The black dragon had lowered its head and on its head was an elf. Well half-elf more like it. He had the slanted eyes, ears and lean build but lacked the inherited grace of any full blood. The elf tensed and launched himself off his dragon, straight for mother.

Jrevara roared and moved to intercept. They met the elf half way when he placed a boot on Jrevara's head. For that spit second before he was gone, Rhiannon was looking at a male version of her mother. He had same eyes, same hair, same ears, even the same nose. He wore an worn open vest, revealing a well-defined chest and arms that were nicely tanned. With leather boots, black trousers and a sword attached to his hip then he twisted over Rhiannon. O.k. the man had grace alright.

Rhiannon twisted in her saddle to watch Firnen turn and punch the elf with his wing. The elf tried to maneuver but caught the wing full on in the chest. With a shout of defiance her mother unleashed a blast of energy that threw the elf back further. Rhiannon was about to turn Jrevara around when the elf shouted a word.

"_LETTA!"_

Rhiannon and her mother were frozen to the spot as the black dragon caught his rider. Together they rose until they were level with Rhiannon and her mother.

"Can we try to be civilized here please?" his voice was strain as he rubbed his chest. Rhiannon could move but he saw something he likes because she could move again.

"Who are you and why are you here?" her mother demanded, backed by a growl from Firnen. Which was a whimper compared to the earth-shaking growl from the black dragon. The elf placed a hand on the dragon's neck and whispered something that silenced the dragon instantly. The elf sat straight in the saddle and with a very regal tone responded.

"I am Setheran, son of Eragon Shadeslayer and I've come to this land to bring the newest dragon eggs…" he pauses sheepishly, "And to find my mother and sister."

Rhiannon was in shock. This elf claimed to be her father's son. This couldn't be truly her father only loved Arya, her mother. There was no way this half-breed liar way her brother. She screamed liar as she and Jrevara charge.

When they were in striking, Jrevara and Rhiannon were overcome by a black flash and darkness.

**Thank guys**


End file.
